1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus and application thereof, and particularly relates to a LED driving apparatus capable of adjusting an output current and a LED illumination system using the same.
2. Related Art
Along with development of semiconductor technology, lighting brightness and lighting efficiency of light-emitting diode (LED) are continuously improved. The LED is a novel cold light source, and has advantages of long service life, small volume, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, suitable for mass production, etc., and an application range of the LED is very wide (for example, illumination apparatus, liquid crystal display (LCD) or backlight source of large billboard, etc.).
Generally, LED lamps developed by different manufactures respectively have a certain power specification requirement, so that a provider of the LED driving apparatuses has to respectively design corresponding LED driving apparatuses according to the power specification requirements of the manufacturers. However, specifications of the current LED lamps are diversified, so that a demand on variation range of an input voltage and an input current is rather high. Therefore, the provider of the LED driving apparatuses often needs to redesign various parameters of the LED driving circuits to satisfy requirements of clients, which often causes waste of time and development cost.